Legendary
|image = |kanji = |rōmaji = |band = Roselia |composer = Noriyasu Agematsu |lyrics = Oda Asuka |arrangement = |song number = 16 |starting episode = V Episode 1: Stand Up, Vanguard!! |ending episode = V Episode 26: Vanguard Abnormality!! Unit Encyclopedia |previous song = Jo no Ka (from Z) |next song = Destiny Calls |gen = }}" " is the sixteenth opening theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime and the first opening song of the new series Cardfight!! Vanguard. It is sung by Roselia. An English version of this song is used in the dub. CD The album "ANFANG" which containing Legendary will be released on May 2nd 2018. Each CD may also includes a promo card, #Roselia, Minato Yukina #Roselia, Hikawa Sayo #Roselia, Imai Lisa #Roselia, Udagawa Ako #Roselia, Shirokane Rinko It contains the following tracks: #Neo-Aspect #BLACK SHOUT #Opera of the wasteland #陽だまりロードナイト #ONENESS #Re:birth day #Legendary #－HEROIC ADVENT－ #Determination Symphony #熱色スターマイン #軌跡 Lyrics Kanji= Vanguard‐ ‐となって い がれ めきのLegendary い る に を せる もあるわ が う に は けないの の (Fight！)　 む (Fight！) えてくれたね(Stand up, Now！) じれば(Fight！)　 ずと(Fight！) が ぶの(Stand up, Now！) に け　そのまま を けばいいのさ Vanguard‐ ‐となって れ と に び つよ が を いて への を らすわ が る びで　 いたLegendary さに をつき れる もあるわ どんなリスク っても めないと するの でも(Fight！)　 せず(Fight！) を いて(Stand up, Now！) まらずに(Fight！)　 めず(Fight！) ただ むだけ(Stand up, Now！) と が わる なイメージへ けてゆこう Vanguard‐ ‐となって り け と に うわ する から い いが まれ す しく のように　 しきLegendary でも(Fight！)　 ちでも(Fight！) も じる(Stand up, Now！) れようと(Fight！)　 こうと(Fight！) いて(Stand up, Now！) しは いまま　 にある を りたい Vanguard‐ ‐となって げ と に わりなく く く び　 る へと わるわ き れた べは て　 しきLegendary Vanguard‐ ‐となって れ と に び つよ が を いて への を らすわ が る びで　 いたLegendary |-| Romaji= Sendōsha to natte maiagare Kirameki no Legendary Osoi kuru kensō ni me o fuseru hi mo aru wa Okubyō ga izanau koe ni mimi wa katamukenai no Mune no oto (Fight!) Kizamu tabi (Fight!) Oshiete kureta ne (Stand up, Now! ) Shinjireba (Fight!) Kanarazu to (Fight!) Tefuda ga yobu no (Stand up, Now!) Kokoro ni karada azuke Sonomama kiseki o hikeba ī no sa Sendōsha to natte watare sekai Anata to tomoni tobitatsu yo kokorozashi ga yami o saite Shōri e no michi o terasu wa Kizuna iro ga tsukuru musubi de Kagayaita Legendary Mijukusa ni hiza o tsuki unadareru hi mo aru wa Donna risuku seotte mo yamenai to ketsui suru no Ichi byō demo (Fight!) Yosomi sezu (Fight!) Inochi o migaite (Stand up, Now!) Tomarazu ni (Fight!) Akiramezu (Fight!) Tada susumu dake (Stand up, Now!) Honki to honki ga majiwaru Sōdai na Imēji e kakete yukou Sendōsha to natte kiri hirake Anata to tomoni tatakau wa Ishihyōjisuru manajiri kara Tsuyoi omoi ga umare dasu Mizumizushiku taiju no yō ni Uruwashiki Legendary Kotoba demo (Fight!) Kimochi demo (Fight!) Ikudo mo kanjiru (Stand up, Now!) Taoreyou to (Fight!) Tsumazukou to (Fight!) Egao idaite (Stand up, Now!) Manazashi wa atsui mama Koko ni aru taisetsu o mamoritai Sendōsha to natte tsunage mirai Anata to tomo ni owari naku Okufukaku hibiku yorokobi Hikaru utagoe e to kawaru wa Sakimidareta shirabe wa subete Utsukushiki Legendary Sendōsha to natte watare sekai Anata to tomoni tobitatsu yo kokorozashi ga yami o saite Shōri e no michi o terasu wa Kizuna iro ga tsukuru musubi de Kagayaita Legendary |-| English Translation= Become the vanguard and soar up A sparkling Legendary There are days that I look down on the piling hustle and bustle The cowardly but enticing voice, don't listen to it Sounds in the chest (Fight!) Engrave them (Fight!) That's what you taught me (Stand up, Now!) If you believe (Fight!) It shall (Fight!) The cards in your hand will call out (Stand up, Now!) Entrust your body to your heart Just like that, you just have to draw the miracle Become the vanguard that covers the world I shall fly together with you The ambition cuts the darkness And lights up the path to victory The made bond-colored conclusion, A shining Legendary There are days that I hang down my head when meeting directly because I'm inexperienced No matter what Risk I shoulder, I resolved not to quit Even one second (Fight!) Not looking away (Fight!) Polishing the life (Stand Up, Now!) Without stopping (Fight!) Not giving up (Fight!) Just moving forward (Stand Up, Now!) Seriousness and seriousness intersect Let's run towards the magnificent Image Become the vanguard and cut open I shall fight together with you An intention declaration from the corner of the eye A strong imagination is born Lively, like a big tree A lovely Legendary Even words (Fight!) Even feelings (Fight!) Feel them no matter how many times (Stand Up, Now!) Even if you fall (Fight!) Or stumble (Fight!) Embrace the smile (Stand Up, Now!) With this current hot gaze I want to protect the important things here Becomes the vanguard and connect the future Together with you, they won't end The deeply resonating joy, Will turn into a shining singing voice The blooming melody, all of them A beautiful Legendary Become the vanguard that covers the world I shall fly together with you The ambition cuts the darkness And lights up the path to victory The made bond-colored conclusion, A shining Legendary |-| English Dub (TV Size)= Yes!! You are the Vanguard Now, show me the way Let it shine! Be Legendary Some days I feel like turning away From all of the troubles that come my way Keep your head up Oh yes, I know Just shut out the noise and fight through the day My beating heart (Fight!) I'll live and die (Fight!) You were the one to show me (Stand up, now!) If I believe (Fight!) Yeah, I can see (Fight!) I feel the cards calling me (Stand up, now!) Give body to soul, let yourself go free Playing to win, let the miracles all begin now! Yes!! You are the Vanguard All over the world Wherever you go, you know I'll fly with you Hear my heart screaming, it cuts through the night The light keeps on gleaming to show me the way Forever, you and me Oh yeah, always be the one Keep on shining, Legendary Video File:【試聴動画】Roselia 1stアルバム「Anfang」収録曲「Legendary」(5 2発売!!) File: Roselia - Legendary (English Version) Cardfight!! Vanguard (2018) Opening Gallery Legendary - 1.png Legendary - 2.png Legendary - 3.png Legendary - 4.png Legendary - 5.png Legendary - 6.png Legendary - 7.png Legendary - 8.png Legendary - 9.png Legendary - 10.png Legendary - 11.png Legendary - 12.png Legendary - 13.png Legendary - 14.png Legendary - 15.png Legendary - 16.png Legendary - 17.png Legendary - 18.png Legendary - 19.png Legendary - 20.png Legendary - 21.png Legendary - 22.png Legendary - 23.png Legendary - 24.png Legendary - 25.png Legendary - 26.png Legendary - 27.png Legendary - 28.png Legendary - 29.png Legendary - 30.png Legendary - 31.png Legendary - 32.png Legendary - 33.png Legendary - 34.png Legendary - 35.png Legendary - 36.png Legendary - 37.png Legendary - 38.png Category:Song